Hannyabal/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hannyabal. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"On behalf of my chief, I sentence you to death to protect our citizens' future!" *"This is a hell-fortress! No one shall pass!" *"The Vice-Warden of Impel Down is here to help!" *"Here I go!" *"Don't make me laugh! I won't be blown away that easily!" *"Don't underestimate the power of Impel Down's Vice-Warden!" *"Let me show you what I got! Yaaahhhh!!" *"You've got no place left to run!" *"I lost... but I know the chief is at fault here!" *"I can't become chief like this... Better run for now." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"What? My fault?!" *"In this case I must become Chief Warden! No! I have to use my trump card!" *"Don't make me laugh! If I could be blown away that easy I wouldn't be Vice-Warden!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"This battle decides it... I'll show you my skill as Vice-Warden!" *"Wipe away these societal rejects!" *"I'll protect the bright futures of the weak common people!" *"I'll stake my life on becoming Chief Warden... Oops! I mean, on this fight!" *"Whether at a disadvantage or not, if we lose, who takes the blame?" *"Retreat! I can't be Warden if I'm dead!" *"Wha-?! We can't let such a dangerous person run free! That's the Chief Warden's responsibility!" *"Oh, it looks like I won. Maybe you're not qualified as Warden? What a shame." *"I'm going too!" *"See? I'm getting serious now!" *"I took down a Marine Headquarters VIP. Was it my fault?" *"I'll fight too!" *"My ambition stops for no one!" *"If I win this, being Warden isn't just a dream..." *"I, head of Impel Down, claim this... Oh, wait! I got ahead of myself..." *"Yes! I hope I can be Chief Warden now..." *"Hey, poison-face over there! Hurry up and give up the Warden's chair to the Vice-Warden!" *"This isn't over yet! See what a Vice-Warden of the Great Prison can do!" *"Alright! Press on for the Chief Warden's seat... Uh, I mean, press on and corner the enemy!" *"Alright, now to assist my allies!" *"Awesome! I'm gonna be a great Chief Warden! I mean, that's great action!" *"Nice work! But I hope you don't get appointed Chief Warden!" *"Maybe if I lay the blame for this on the chief I will be appointed Chief Warden..." *"Strong, proud, and the most beautiful in the world! Pirate Empress Boa Hancock!" *"You always were the empress of my heard, Hancock! ...Oops!" *"Will you be mine if you lose? Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself." *"Fight to protect the weak and helpless! We can't let these villains win!" *"Oh, no! Quick. I've got to become chief... No. I mean, I've got to do something quick!" *"I might have some liability issues after this fight." *"The Chief Warden's chair is mine! Ah! I mean, this territory is mine!" *"Dregs of society! I'll defeat you for the helpless masses!" *"I also need to do well here, to be Chief Warden quickly...!" *"I really want to be Warden! Wait! I mean, I work hard as a Warden!" *"Looks like my beauty's been active! Well, she's not quite mine yet." *"She's kind of my type! A brainy beauty with glasses!" *"You're performing very well." *"Warden Hannyabal... Wait, I meant Vice-Warden Hannyabal will help!" *"Oh god! She is exactly my type!! A healthy, young cutie." *"You're performing very well." *"Yes! I get to be Chief Warden! Oh, wait! I was wrong! Oh well!" *"Here we go! Hanya Carnival! Burn away, you criminals!" *"Stop! When I say you're not getting away, you don't get away!" *"No matter how many of you there are, you're not getting past me!" *"A failure. I'm no closer to the Warden's office..." *"Ow! That hurt as much as my desire to be Chief Warden!" *"I'm gonna die! Dammit! I'm gonna die!" *"Ah! I will be Chief Warden! No I mean, thank you very much!" *"Yes! I get to be Chief Warden! Oh, wait! I was wrong! Oh well!" Category:Quotes